Zenesis
by Ouma
Summary: Kuroko is an immortal while Akashi is just a normal human being. He got pick up by Akashi when Akashi is still a young kid but later he grow up and become a handsome young adult. Loving a human is hard since he will leave him someday so all he can is to make Akashi happy before Akashi times run out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

The boy looks up and starts to cough; his vision is still blurry after getting all the beating from the gangsters. Lately people are getting more badass than people from the past, what happen to make the world so corrupted.

"Hey!" The guy shouts. "Are you alright?"

The boy finally looks up to see a red hair boy looking down at him while holding an umbrella to protect them both from the rain. The boy looks about 10 or something, why is he here? Why is he showing a sympathy toward someone like him? Did he actually care or just curious?

"Who are you?" He finally asks.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, what about you."

This Akashi guy looks cute; he has red hair and eyes. Akashi is only wearing a black suit with matching tie and shoe. He also looks very wealthy too.

"I don't know." The older boy answer. "I don't have any."

He was telling the truth, it has been a long time since anyone calls him so over this year he has forgotten his own name, his birthday and even the faces of his parents. It's been a long time since his parents die and eventually he doesn't bother to remember them anymore.

"You don't have a name." Akashi asks.

"No."

"Then I will name you."

Akashi is very kind isn't he?

"I will just name you Tetsuya; I think that name suits you very well. Don't you agree Tetsuya?"

The boy just keep staring at Akashi, he starts to wonder why the boy even bothers to give him a name. It is not like they will meet again since that is the nature of the world. After that boy die he will once again left all alone in this world until someone came to keep him company and later die as well. He is curse to live in this world until the day Earth dies.

It was then Akashi touches his face with his small hand.

"I will take you back home with me, is that okay?"

At that moment he can actually feel the warmth from the human hand, it feels so nice. If only he can feel like this when those brat beats him.

Maybe it won't be so bad; he will just stay with this kid for a few days and leave.

"Just don't get to attach to me." He warns Akashi.

Once he hears that the boy smirks as if he takes Tetsuya words as a challenge. "We will just see about that." He then calls an old guy with a white beard to help Tetsuya to get into the car.

"Lets' get along Tetsuya."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Tetsuya Pov**

I never thought in my life that one day I will live with someone and that 'someone' is none other than Akashi Seijuro. It's been 2 years since I live with him and now he already turns 12 years old. Time passes so fast when you are having fun.

As for me I haven't grown at all, usually people will look at me strangely or ship me off to some scientist to investigate my body but Akashi didn't do that instead he told his butler to keep my existence as a secret and wants to take responsibility for picking me up from the street.

He is such a nice boy.

"Tetsuya." He calls my name in his sleep.

I keep stroking his hair while staring outside the window; ever since I got here he gives me everything that human need to stay alive. He gives me clothes, food, identity, knowledge, home and relatives. I don't know how he does it but now I have become a part of Akashi family so my name is now Akashi Tetsuya.

He also gives me a birthday too even though I don't need one since I am an immortal after all.

"Tetsuya, don't you want to go to sleep too?" He asks after he wakes up.

"It is still bright outside Akashi sama." I tell him.

The true is I don't sleep or even eat but since I don't want to sadden him so much so I force myself to swallow all the food he gives me and lie to him it is delicious even though I can't taste or feel anything anymore.

This boy save my live two years ago and this is the only way for me to repay his kindness by lying to him.

"Your hands are cold Tetsuya."

"I'm sorry Akashi sama, do you want to put on the gloves?"

"No need, I like it better this way."

This kid seems so attach to me, has he forgotten the warning? Did this kid forget that he will die while I will live forever?

It was then as I keep stroking his hair the window beside us suddenly smash to pieces, I can tell it is an outsider work. Quickly I protect the boy by using my body as a shield; if anything happen to him I will surely regret it later.

Then a man with black suit enters and takes out a gun from his back pocket as he points at us.

"Give me the boy."

I seriously despise this situation; I know very well he takes that line from an action movie. Akashi didn't seems scare at all, well maybe he is already used to people trying to kidnap him all the time since he is from a wealthy family.

"Akashi sama, can you please close your eyes and count to ten before open it again." I ask.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Once he closes his eyes and starts to count slowly, I stand up and glare at this man. How dare he break my master window? Doesn't he know how expensive it is this day? Also isn't it illegal to have a weapon without license. Humans this day need to be thought a lesson.

"Are you deaf? Give me that kid!" He shouts.

"He is not a kid moron, he is my master." I tell him straight on his face.

My blue eyes turn light silver and a mark appears on my hand, all I did is to concentrate on that man body and the air surrounding him. All I did need next is to force the wind to gather around that man and push toward him.

He drops his gun and starts screaming in pain as an invisible force are tightening around him.

"AH!" He screams.

"Goodbye." I say as I watch his body got destroy and blood splash on my face and some on my clothes, it is a good thing I stand in front of Akashi sama. If it hits him I will surely feels very guilty since those impure bloods contain sins.

". . . 8, 9, 10." Akashi finish counting and before he gets to open his eyes I cover his face with my jacket and take his hand and guide him out from the room. As usual his butler is outside and smiling as he sees me and his young master.

"Take care of the body." I tell him as I close the door and remove the jacket from my master face.

"Of course." The butler says as he bows down.

Akashi just simply smiles and holds my hand.

"Even though I'm already use to seeing blood and dead bodies you still covers my eyes Tetsuya." Akashi smirks. "I'm not just a normal kid."

"I know." I tell him. "Despite that I still want to treat you as one."

His expression changes and replace by a surprise look.

"You give me a chance to live as a normal human for once Akashi sama and I'm truly grateful for that and I know that there's nothing I can do to repay back your kindness so I decide that the least I can do is to make you happy."

Hearing that doesn't sounds to bad at all. "Okay." The boy says. "You are very thoughtful of me Tetsuya, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Tetsuya Pov**

Another three years has pass and my master soon will graduate from middle school. My precious young master is growing up so fast and it starts to worry me since he is already at the age of falling in love with someone and at the age where he can easily hurt so it frightens me since I never see my young master cry.

I must do everything I can to make him happy.

"Tetsuya." He calls my name.

"What is it Akashi sama?" I ask.

"Next year I will enter high school."

I don't know why he says something I already know, what is my young master planning?

"I want you to go to high school with me Tetsuya." He says.

He surprises me very much, why does he want me to go to high school with him? Is he nervous? Did someone plan to kill him so he needs me to protect him?

"It has nothing to do with someone trying to kill me Tetsuya." He says as if he can read my mind.

"Why?" I ask.

Suddenly he starts to laugh which makes me even confuse than before.

"Do you like it to trap inside this house for five years unable to walk out from the front door?" He asks.

When I think back it is suck to stay indoors for five years.

"So I'm giving you a chance to experience the outside world again where you can feel the wind, have some friends and don't worry if there is any problem since I will be there if you need me." He says confidentially. As expected from my master but I think he forgets one major problem.

I never spoke to anyone except for him and his butler Tanaka.

I never talk to anyone else in my life and If I have to talk to others is when it's an emergency. There is no way someone like me can go to school and be socialize, what if the other students found out that I am a monster. There is no way they will accept me easily just like Akashi samadid.

"Are you okay Tetsuya?" Akashi asks as he sees my face gone pale.

"I'm alright Akashi sama." I lie.

Why should I make him worry about me? He already carries a lot of burden on his shoulder so there is no need for me to add more.

"Remember this Tetsuya, you must start calling me Seijuro from now on since we are siblings and if you do want to call me Akashi drop the 'sama'." He reminds me and quickly nod my head understand what he is saying.

"As you wish Akashi sama."

"Drop the sama." He sounds a bit angry just now.

"Akashi." I say nervously.

That word is enough to make him smile back.

**End of Tetsuya Pov**

* * *

"Aominecchi!" Kise shouts happily. "I DID IT!"

"What?" He looks at his blond face with a confused look.

"I pass the entrance test for the Rakuzan!" Kise starts jumping.

"You actually did it?" Aomine eyes widen since it is unbelievable his friend that always got below average marks actually pass the test and that test is damn the hell did he do to pass? There is no way an idiot like Kise can cheat.

"How did you do it?" Aomine asks.

"I borrow Midorimacchi pencil."

"_I should have guessed." Aomine thought._

"Since you pass because of Midorima I can guess he passes the entrance exam too, what about Murasakibara and Akashi."

"They both pass with excellent mark too. Isn't this great Aominecchi, we get to go to the same school together and I feel so excited that I can't sleep at night just by thinking about it."

"_Idiot, you always sleep when the clock hit nine. Well . . . I guess that is what makes you special."_

Aomine lean down and kiss Kise head.

"AOMINECCHI!" Kise starts to blush. "What is that for?"

"It is a gift because you get to be together with me for another two years."

Kise heart starts beating wildly and he can't help but feel so happy.

* * *

Momoi eat the popsicle and smiles widely once she tastes the sweetness.

"I love eating popsicle under the sakura tree, don't you feel the same way too Murasakibara." She asks.

"Yeah." He answers shortly while eating the fried chicken. "I prefer snacks instead."

"Have you forgotten that Akashi tells you to take care of your diet, he will be angry if he knows what you eat for lunch."

"He won't know."

"Geez." Momoi smirks. "You seriously haven't change at all since middle school; I hope you change a bit during high school."

"_We all are going to Rakuzan together after all."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Akashi sama."

"Ehem!"

"Akashi." Tetsuya says awkwardly. "Is it alright if I stay inside the same dorm with you for your own safety, if anything happens to you I will be able to save you in time and who knows how many assassins disguise themselves as students?"

Akashi shakes his head and pat Kuroko back.

"Tetsuya you worry too much." Akashi laughs.

Tetsuya just look at Akashi with absent-minded look which stop Akashi from laughing and turn to a pity look. He pushes Tetsuya cheek up so the lips will curve up too.

"This is how you should smile Tetsuya."

"Why should I smile Akashi?"

"So you can express your feelings better." Akashi explains. "Even though I understand what your feeling is but others will take time to understand so that is why you should try to express your feeling better Tetsuya."

"I understand."

"Now . . ." Akashi put on his glasses. "Let us start our lesson shall we?"

Kuroko quickly nods and take out his notebook.

"First thing first, when you enter high school it is normal to try to make friend and the first step to make friends is by greeting and first impression. In greeting you must first say 'good morning' to anyone you happen to found interest in making friend with and exchange your name also you should smile to make he or she find you interest as well."

Quickly Tetsuya write it in his notebook. Akashi butler just watches in amusement as Tetsuya is having a lesson with his young master and they seem so cute.

He can't help but chuckle.

"It is also important to make more than one friends and make a group, it is quite normal in middle school and high school students to be in a group but there are people who wish to only have one friend or none."

"Why is that?" Kuroko asks.

"Well that is because they have problem (which usually because of their family) or they just isn't the type to talk much. I don't want you to become like this people since it seem pitiful." Akashi says as if it sounds like a warning. "I expect to hear you already have about more than three friends in the first day of school."

"Okay." Tetsuya sounds worry and tap his finger on the notebook. Just like he says before he is not very socialized.

"You will be just fine." Akashi tries to encourage him.

"_But it's been more than decades since I talk to someone except for you and Tanaka." _Tetsuya give a disappointed sigh and look down at his knee. _"But if I don't do this I will keep making Akashi sama worry about me."_

Akashi can tell immediately from Tetsuya face that he is trouble but decide not to say it which troubles him a lot. Is he not trustworthy enough to share the pain too?

Before he can do anything else the alarm activate.

"Another terrorist have enter this mansion, what is the security doing?" Akashi sounds angry.

"I am sorry young master." The butler bows down and quickly ran out from that room to take care of the safety of everyone in the mansion. He looks like an old man but in the inside he use to be in military and has leaded his country to victory lots of times.

Seeing as Tanaka has begun his action Tetsuya quickly got up.

"Shall I kill all of them?" He asks.

"Tetsuya . . ."

"Please remember your promise Akashi; I will become your darkness while you became my light so I will do all the dirty work for you. This is the least I can do because you save my life that day."

"Even if I don't save you that time you won't die Tetsuya."

"You are wrong Akashi; I'm not talking about my life."

Akashi look surprise at the moment wondering what Testuya means by his words. Before he could ask Tetsuya already jump down from the third floor to take care of the terrorist.

Again he gives a disappointed sigh as he sees blood splash and dirty his window.

"Looks like I need to call the cleaner . . . again."

* * *

Kise sighs as he sees Aomine beat those gangsters until they are half dead.

"They will die if you continue Aominecchi." Kise reminds him.

"I know." Aomine says. "It is their fault in the first place trying to pick a fight with me, they should have known their places."

Kise tighten his fist as he sees the blood all around that man body, he doesn't like the smell of it. It reminds him about the past that he desperately tries to forget. When he was young he is place in a cruel place that is described as hell, the place he is train as soldier and everyday people die being kill or suicide.

He still remembers when he has to force himself to eat the dead bodies to survive in that place.

"Kise, are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Kise startle by the sudden question.

Aomine can see it very well beneath the poker face Kise makes but decide not to say it.

"I'm here for you."

"I know." Kise rest his head on Aomine chest. "You are always there for me anyway."

* * *

Tetsuya wipe his hand with the handkerchief and watches as Akashi servants take care of the terrorist dead bodies.

"You did another good job Akashi sama." Tanaka says.

(Just if you forget Tetsuya is now known as Akashi Tetsuya since Akashi ask his father to adopt Tetsuya.)

"It is not a big deal." Tetsuya says. "This is all for Akashi sama future so killing them are necessary."

Tanaka chuckles and pat Tetsuya back.

"Sometimes thinking about your happiness is necessary too since your happiness is also Akashi sama happiness."

"Why a monster like me should feel happy?" Tetsuya asks.

For a moment the butler face changes but quickly return to its normal self. "I never thought of you as a monster Tetsuya sama, for me you are still the child that wants someone to love and in return you want that someone to love you back."

"?"

"Oh my." The butler sounds surprise. "You never love someone don't you?"

"Love only exist in fairytale."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He can't believe time pass so quickly, it feels like it is just a few seconds.

"Are you nervous?" Akashi asks as he wraps his left arm around Tetsuya waist. "Remember what I say earlier; if you are in trouble don't hesitate to ask for my help."

"But shouldn't I be the one to help you when you are in trouble Akashi?"

"This situation is different from home."

Tetsuya body is too straight and quickly Akashi bend it so Tetsuya will look more like a human, he knows well that an immortal doesn't need to eat, breathe, drink and die but since he knows someday that Tetsuya needs to blend in with other humans someday.

He knows this day will come so from that day Tetsuya become part of his family he give every knowledge he has about humans.

The way they eat, the way they breathe and how they sleep.

"Oh . . . before I forget there is one more thing you have to remember."

"What is it Akashi?"

"Killing someone is forbidden and illegal except when you are in my territory."

Tetsuya eye Akashi suspiciously. "So all this time I did something illegal and you didn't tell me anything about it."

Akashi smiles widely and Tetsuya just shake his head and look out from the car window, to avoid attention from the outsider they use normal car instead of the limo. This is the second time in Tetsuya life he in a vehicle which uses engine.

It doesn't shake much like the horse-drawn carriage.

"Everything will be alright."

"I don't think so Akashi, what if suddenly those kids make me angry and make me uses my power. You don't mind me killing them won't you?"

"Well . . . we just need someone to control your inner temper."

"Who else can control me besides you and Tanaka?" Tetsuya asks.

"I make some friends which is very useful for both of us." It was then an idea pop up in Akashi head. "Let's play a game Tetsuya."

Tetsuya knows well when Akashi says game doesn't mean a normal one.

"I make friends with 5 students. Their name is Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota and Momoi Satsuki. There are 4 guys and 1 girl. If you happen to meet any of them all you have to do is fight them, don't use your full power since you might accidentally kill them but if they ask for it don't hesitate."

Tetsuya can't help but smile. Looks like this is more interesting than last time. He will be looking forward for this.

"For once I actually like it."

"I know you will, this will be the game to test your strength." "_Also to test whether they are good enough for me."_

* * *

Midorima shiver as he feels something terrible is about to happen.

"Shin chan! Are you okay?" Takao asks since he never seen Midorima so pale in his life.

"It is alright." Midorima quickly act as cool as possible just like he usually is. _"Every time I feel something terrible is about to happen is when Akashi is planning something again. I have a feeling that he will force me into his ridiculous game again."_

"Are you sure you okay? You are gripping my hand tightly." Takao starts smiling widely. "Does this mean that you love me so much?"

"Do you want to die?" Miorime glares.

* * *

Aomine walks into the school ground with Kise and the other two.

"DAIKI! This school is so big!" She says cheerfully and starts running inside follow by Murasakibara.

"Don't_*chew*_ run _*chew*_ to _*chew*_ fast." Murasakibara try to say.

If you readers wondering why Murasakibara has to follow her it is because of Akashi order and the reason will be known later.

"She is hyper as usual." Kise laughs.

"You don't have too laughed if you don't want too." Aomine whispers.

"Aominecchi . . ." Kise blushes. "You are kinder than you look."

Now it is Aomine turn to blush. "Let just go to the opening ceremony or whatever it is."

Kise smile all the way as Aomine hold his hand all the time, it feels like they were a couple. Even though he know this feeling is wrong but he still want to be love. Since he knows Aomine will left him if he knew about his terrible past.

"_I'm sorry for being born as a monster."_

* * *

"_I'm sorry for being born as a monster."_

Tetsuya close his eyes as he hears the voice, it sounds so sad and guilty at the same time which make him feel pity for whoever this voice belongs too.

"Tetsuya, what's wrong?" Akashi asks as he steps out from the car.

"There are a lot of emotions in this school Akashi, a lot of those feelings it is hard to express. Even though I can't feel much anymore but human emotions somehow letting me feel something that I have long forgotten."

"What are you trying to say Tetsuya?"

"Humans . . . Are very strong than immortals when it comes to emotion."

Akashi takes a closer look at Tetsuya face and surprise to see tears are coming out from his eyes. This is the first time in his life he ever seen Tetsuya cry.

"Their feelings are so strong, is that what human calls as tears?" He asks as he looks closely at the drop of tear fall on his hand. "In my research the human say it tastes salty but sweeter than sea water. Is it even possible for this kind of water to exist?"

Akashi smiles as he wipes Tetsuya tears with his handkerchief.

"It looks like it was a right choice to bring you here. This way you can experience more of human life and maybe this will help you to recover your forgotten memories."

* * *

**Flashback of five years ago.**

Today is the first day Tetsuya is in the mansion, the first thing they do is treat his injuries, give him a warm bath so he won't catch a cold, give him a room, something nice to eat and later they will ask tons of questions.

Everything is plan well until when they found out the wounds that Tetsuya has disappear, when the maid is asking whether the bath is to warm all Tetsuya reply is he can't feel a thing, when they show him to his room Tetsuya say he don't sleep and when it is meal time Tetsuya say he isn't hungry.

"You are not hungry?" Akashi asks.

"I don't eat, drink or sleep." Tetsuya says. "Also my injuries will heal on its so I don't need any medicine." He says softly.

Akashi look at Tetsuya closer which worry his butler a lot since Tetsuya is a stranger and they don't know whether he is a stranger or not.

"You are not human aren't you?" Akashi says which surprise Tetsuya and the butler.

"You are not a normal kid aren't you?" He asks back.

"Tell me Tetsuya, what are you actually? If you answer mine I will let you stay here as long as you wish and give you proper treatment as well."

"I will answer your question if you answer mine first, how do you know I'm not a human?"

Akashi starts to laugh.

"That is an easy question." He says. "You don't breathe at all from the time I pick you up until now. Also you don't have any pulse when I touch your wrist and your body is so cold as if you were dead."

This kid . . . just who the hell is he.

"Also when you were walking I realize that you foot didn't even touch the ground but since I can touch you I know that you are not a ghost."

Tetsuya sighs as he crosses his arms and decide to answer the question. "I will tell you."

Akashi smile as if he knows that he will get the answer anyway.

"The only thing I still remember is that I am an immortal." Tetsuya says. "I don't eat drink or sleep is because it is useless to immortal since our body don't digest anymore. I didn't walk since it wills lots of my energy so I use the wind to carry me around."

"What name should we use for someone like you?" Akashi asks sounding interest.

"If the memories I have left is correct, people who is just like me are being called as . . . Zenesis."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**_

* * *

"_AKASHI!"_ Tetsuya is screaming inside his heart as he sees his young master walking away from where his class is. Even though he didn't show much expression but he doesn't want to be left alone with all these strangers.

"Akashi." Even though he wants to scream his master name he decides to hold back and watch as his dear master smiles and pat his head.

"Good luck."

Then he walks away leaving Tetsuya in a class full of humans, he gulps as he realize they all look about the same age as Akashi. All of them are talking and others laugh. Few of them gather at the corner and play whatever gadget they have; even though those gamer didn't talk at least they have companions.

Which just show Tetsuya that he is all alone.

_'How can human make friends so fast?'_

Usually at this time he will be at home reading whatever book in Akashi private library but now he is thinking what else he can do before the teacher enters the class.

He quickly sits down at any available spot and look down at his knee, it is good thing he is expressionless if he isn't the situation will be even worse.

"I kick that loser ass already; I still can't believe that someone who is so weak actually exists." A guy with silver hair starts laughing with his friend.

"You are badass as always Haizaki." His friend laughs.

Glancing at them he can tell that they are one of the bad guys Akashi tells him about, they are the type that like to pick on the weaklings and treat them like servants. He wants to kill them on the spot but since killing is illegal here so he has to control himself.

_'I will start my action if they are a threat to Akashi_ sama."

"Hey!"

Tetsuya looks up as he heard someone is calling him and . . . sees an angel.

"Oh my." Tetsuya says as he feels the blond presence in front of him is too bright. "Are you an angel?"

The blond starts laughing which confuse Tetsuya, is it a joke?

"You are quite funny." He says as he holds out his hand. "My name is Kise Ryota, nice to meet you."

Tetsuya wonder if he should feel lucky or not, from what he reads from books this is how human make friends and since his name is Kise Ryota doesn't that mean he found one of the guy from Akashi friend list. Four more to go and this game will be over.

_'I will fight him when we are alone. It is safer that way.'_

"I'm Akashi Tetsuya." He says softly.

Kise face changes. "You related to Akashicchi? I never know he has a younger brother."

"Akashicchi? I'm sorry but I only know Akashi." Tetsuya says and once again Kise starts laughing again in amusement.

* * *

Akashi closes his textbook as he realizes something important.

"I forget to tell Tetsuya that Ryota, Atsushi and Satsuki like to add sur name. I hope he won't be confused by it."

* * *

"Once again I don't know Akashicchi, I only know Akashi." Tetsuya says with more annoying voice.

"It is the same thing." Kise argues.

"No it is not."

"Yes it is."

"NO!"

"YES!"

They both look at each other and Tetsuya frown. "I don't understand about humans, why can't they just say someone family name correctly instead of adding something like 'cchi'."

Kise look at Tetsuya from up to bottom.

"How long have you been in Japan?" he asks.

"_Before you were even born."_ Tetsuya thought. _"If I say that he will think I'm weird so how should I answer this?"_

"KISE!"

Thankfully someone save him from his trouble.

"Who are you talking too?" He asks as he walks toward the blond and then turns around to look at Tetsuya.

"New friend?"

"YES!" Kise says happily. "I just make another new friend isn't this great." He then takes Tetsuya hand to shake but then drop it and his body starts shivering. Tetsuya quickly looks away while Aomine just looks at the blond strangely.

"Kise?"

Kise just forgotten that Aomine is there and he keep his eye contact with Tetsuya. The memories start coming back to his head, the dead bodies, countless of kids running away from the shooting and the bombs falling from the sky. The coldness he felt is the same when he first peels off the skin from a dead body to eat it.

The temperature and the texture of the skin is the same as someone who is dead.

"What are you?" He asks.

Tetsuya can feel as Kise emotion is growing inside.

"You know it don't you?" Tetsuya lips curve upwards and smile just like Akashi. "Why do you asks something that you already know?"

"_This can't be true; there is no way someone like this exists." _Kise tighten his fist. _"He must be joking since he relates to Akashicchi anyway."_

"You scare me just now." Kise starts laughing.

Aomine is getting confuse of what is going on while Tetsuya didn't stop looking at Kise. _"You are stronger than you look."_ Tetsuya thought before turns back to his calm expression. "Anyway, we haven't introduced ourselves yet haven't we?" He turns to look at Aomine. "My name is Akashi Tetsuya."

"My name is Aomine Daiki."

"_I have found two of them now three left to go."_

* * *

"It looks like we are in the same class again." Akashi says as he smiles at Midorima. "Nice seeing you again Shintaro. How are you feeling now?"

"It is nice to seeing you again too Akashi and I'm just fine."

"That is good to hear." Akashi says before back to read his book.

"So . . ." Midorima open his bag. "What are you planning now?"

"What do you mean Shintaro?" Akashi pretends to act clueless.

"I know you long enough to know you are planning something again Akashi, so what kind of surprise that you prepare this time."

"Shintaro." Akashi says as he turns to look back at his friend and former partner. "If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

* * *

Momoi take out her medicine and a bottle of water.

"Momoi chin, it s time for you . . ."

"I know." Momoi cut him off.

She swallow the pills and drink the bottle in one gulp, for a second there the color of her vain turn darker before back to normal and once again her skin become hard and turns to shard so she need to peel it off again.

"I have to thanks Akashi kun for letting me these pills. It helps me a lot."

Murasakibara simply nods as his burn the shard that she throws.

"Momoi are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes, my throat hurts a little."

"If anything happen Akashi chin tells us to contact him immediately."

"Don't!" She shouts before he got the chance to contact his leader. "I don't want to trouble Akashi kun any longer, he already done so much for me and for all of us." Then she press both of her hand together. "He accepts me for who I am and even helps me to survive in this condition."

Then her skin start to turns to shard too and she quickly peel it off quickly since she can't stand to see that ugly side of her.

" . . . If this keep up I'm going to die aren't I?" She says.

* * *

"Eh?" Tetsuya says as he sees the teacher is writing something on the blackboard with a white cylinder. "Is she using a special power as well but she is a human." He mumbles.

Kise can't take his eyes off Tetsuya feeling something is wrong.

_"Why do I feel that he is not human? This must be my imagination since Aomine will ask is he feels something wrong as well."_

Aomine stare at Kise from the back wondering why his blond friend is staring at Tetsuya.

"Is Ryota in love with Akashi brother?"

* * *

**A/N: Ignore any mistakes that I made. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Extra chapter**

* * *

**Tetsuya time in the mansion**

**-Tetsuya Pov-**

Hi, I am Akashi Tetsuya. I got adopted a year after Akashi sama took me in and I'm having a nice quiet live in this mansion. Are you guys wondering how it is during my time here in this mansion? Well . . . I guess it won't hurt if I tell you about it.

Every morning I will open my eyes and later closes it at 12.00 p.m. since that is when Akashi go to bed after all the studying and will open them exactly at seven o'clock. I don't actually sleep and I think it is very troublesome to close my eyes for 9 hours straight but since this is Akashi orders I have to obey.

His orders are absolute.

Even though I have my own room Akashi always makes sure I sleep with him instead, I didn't complaint since it is the same even if I sleep in my room or his. My master is very cute when he is sleeping, he looks more relax and calm.

"Akashi sama." I say as I try to wake him up. "It is time for school."

My master isn't exactly a morning person so if he still didn't wake up after five minutes I have to change his clothes for him so I lean my master against the wall and button off his shirt. It wasn't very easy since my master body isn't like a doll, doll is softer and flexible than a human.

"Um . . ." My master mumbles in his sleep.

Once I change him into his uniform I open the bedroom door and Tanaka is outside as always carrying tray of food enough for two people.

"Good morning Tanaka." I greet the butler.

"Good morning master Akashi sama." He says as he give me the tray of food and walk away as I close the door.

Now I have to feed my dear master when he is half awake, this is the hardest part of my job since I have to make him swallow his food.

"_Let's get this over with."_

I take a spoonful of the soup and put it inside my mouth and then I will lean close to my master and connect our lips to transfer the food inside from my mouth to his and use my tongue to push the food inside and repeat this process again until the food is finish. There are few times when the maid sees how I feed their master and they all fainted and their blood running down from their nose.

Once I ask Tanaka about this and he says it is rare to see two guys kissing and laughs.

I don't know what kiss actually meant so I look it up in the internet and found out that what lover always do when they miss each other and then I search what 'lover' means and when I read the meaning quickly I turn off the laptop. It is way beyond than I imagine and my master and I don't have that kind of relationship.

Internet is liar.

When I finish feeding my master he will finally wake up and stretch his arm then he will smile at me and use his charm making him look handsome than he usually is. I wonder why my master didn't show his charm at girls instead.

A few minutes later he will be ready for school and I always give my goodbye at the front door, he will embrace me one last time just like he always do when he is young and then walk away.

"Bye." I say as I watch the limo is out from my sight.

Because I am also an 'Akashi' I can do whatever I want now so the first thing I do is I will go to the library and read some books while waiting for my master to come back. Sometime Tanaka will join me during his free time and we will talk about our likes and dislike.

If I'm not reading a book I will take a walk around the garden full or roses and enjoy my free time blooming each of the young flower.

I can somehow transfer my energy to the flower tomake them bloom faster which is interesting for me while the other servants thought what I did is magic except for Tanaka since he knows what I am.

The only way that can actually make me feel tired is when I use I use a lot of my energy.

There is one time that I collapse when I transfer all my energy to dead flowers, I don't know why I did that because flower suppose to die in winter anyway but I feel pity since those flowers is so beautiful.

Maybe it is because that flower remind me of the human life span.

At that time when I am unconscious Akashi is really angry at Tanaka even though it is not his fault that I'm in this state. It was my fault for feeling pity toward that flower, beautiful things have short life and so is Akashi.

One day he will leave me alone in this world and it starts to frighten me just by thinking about it.

When I wake up from my unconsciousness the first thing I do is embrace Akashi that is beside me and he is surprise to see me acting this way.

"Don't leave me." those words suddenly come out from my mouth.

I can feel as his hand is rubbing my back and give me a soft kiss on my fore head.

"I won't, I will stay with you forever."

I know very well what he is telling me is a lie, he will die someday and leave me alone but I couldn't help but feel happy to hear him say that.

"Thank you." I say.

After that day everything goes backs to normal, everyday I pretend to act like human and do everything that Akashi sama wish. Every time he is home I will stay by is side and never leave him but I know well that soon this happy day will end and everyone I know will be gone before I even know it.

I remember that I say to Akashi sama not to get attach but it looks like I was the one that get attach to them.

"I feel pathetic."

_Why does it have to be like this?_

"Should I run before I get to close to him?"

_He will be worry if you disappear._

"Should I disappear before him?"

_Isn't that the same as abandon him?_

* * *

"TETSUYA!"

"Akashi sama?"

Without warning Akashi hops on the couch and rest his head on Tetsuya laps. "Let me take a nap and if Tanaka ask where am I tells him I'm dead."

"Isn't that too much?" I ask.

"It's okay." He says as he touches my cheek with his hand. I can't feel his hand since my sense of touch is weak but I know his hand is warm.

"Have a nice nap Akashi sama."

"Okay." He says sleepily before he dozes off.

That day I realize something. No matter what I do Akashi can't live forever like me so I finally decide to spent every second we have together until the day when we will have to separate.

When that day comes I will be by his side and see Akashi sama last moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

It is another day in school, nothing much happens and everything is going smoothly for him but there is one thing that is bothering him. He only get to see Akashi sama during lunch time and he doesn't like it one bit since Akashi is the head class and the head dorm and that is also mean he is very busy and doesn't get to spent much time with Tetsuya.

Tetsuya doesn't like it when he is separate with Akashi; it feels like something precious got taken away from him.

So every lunch break he will quickly run to Akashi class and then they will both go to the rooftop and eat together. After a peaceful time together they have to go back to class 5 minutes early since Tetsuya need to go to the toilet to vomit all the food he eat.

Since immortal can't digest.

Even though he feels it is such a waste to separate 5 minutes early but it can't be help since Akashi wants him to eat.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise shouts as he walks toward Tetsuya. "Good morning." He greets and show a wide smile and then Aomine appear behind him and look at Tetsuya. "Hi Tetsu." He says calmly before walking passes him and sits on his place.

Somehow they both become his friend before he even knows it, every time before lunch time Kise will always asks if he wants to join them which he always refuse but the blond didn't give up at all and Aomine seems to take interest in him since he keep asking question about his personal life.

They both are interesting as well since he feels that they have something within them that makes them different from human but also make them human at the same time.

"TETSUYACCHI!" The blond calls he again after the teacher left the class. "Do you want to join a club together with me and Aominecchi? Since this week is the last week for all the students to join a club."

"Um . . ."

"_I never thought of joining a club. Should I join with them but what if Akashi is in a different club doesn't that means our time together will get even lesser."_

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologizes. "I will be joining the same club as Akashi."

"Oh . . ." Kise says sounding surprise. "Don't worry you onichan is the same club as us."

" . . ." Even though it is just a glimpse but they sees him happy even though he doesn't show it on his face.

"Can I ask you a question Tetsuyacchi?" He asks.

"Of course Kise kun."

"Why did you call your brother by family name instead of his given name?"

Tetsuya eyes twitch, he never thought of that before and didn't Akashi says that he call him by Akashi or Seijuro. Japanese name is very confusing but he is also Japanese.

Well . . . he lived for a long time and forget about basic things so he is not at fault here.

"I . . . I . . ." It was then he suddenly remembers the book he reads about Romeo and Juliet modern version wrote by the author call XXX and decide to use that line.

Quickly he make a sad face and press his hand at his chest and show his eyes full of tears that he is holding inside of him just like the Juliet he imagines inside his head which just make Kise and Aomine blushes seeing that cute face.

"I can never call him by his name as I know our love if forbidden." He says as he let the fake tears come out. "Even though it is like that I always wish within my heart hoping that one day I will have the courage to say that I love him and want to be together with him forever. I don't care if this love is forbidden or not I still want to be together with him. My love for him is stronger than anything else in the world."

Little did he knows that he choose the wrong line?

Kise and Aomine expression changes and eyes wide open.

"You and Akashi are lover?" They say together in loud and shocking voice. "Akashi is gay?" Aomine continues.

* * *

"Acchoo!" Akashi sneezes.

"Are you alright Aka chin?" Murasakibara asks worry about his captain health.

"I'm alright." Akashi says as he tighten fist. "Is just that I feel someone is talking about me behind my back."

Midorima and Momoi turn to look at their captain.

"It's been a long time since I see Akashi kun looks angry." Momoi giggles as she wrote something in her note. Midorima simply nods his head and hold the basketball and spin it with only one his hand and shoot backwards and it enter the loops beautifully.

"Three points." Momoi says happily.

The other member can't help but gasp in shock to see theie new member is very talented than them.

"As long I have my lucky item nothing can stop me from making the shots." He says proudly as he adjusts his glasses.

"Does that mean Mido chin is useless without his lucky item?"

"Very useless." Akashi says and nods in agreement.

"I can't agree more." Momoi also nods in the same pace as Akashi.

Midorima bite his lips and push his glasses up, once Akashi is out of sight he will definitely kill those two.

* * *

"Tetsuyacchi, lets buy vanilla milkshake before we go to practice."

"Okay." He says.

Aomine stays silent feeling jealous that Kise is calling Tetsuya by his given name; does this mean that Kise actually has fallen in love with Akashi brother? Shouldn't he be careful since Akashi is very dangerous so who knows what Tetsuya will be when he is serious.

Quickly he shakes off this feeling telling himself that this might be a misunderstanding but after seeing how Kise embraces the boy just make him take back those thoughts.

"You guys are too close." Aomine quickly get between them.

"Is Aominecchi lonely?" Kise tease him.

Aomine hide his blush and pretend to act cool but Tetsuya notice it right away since he can feel these two human emotion very well since they are near him. Kise is having doubts inside his heart but keep smiling as if he is alright. Aomine feelings are burning with jealousy but control it since he cares for the blond.

"You guys make a good couple." Tetsuya says loudly and make them both blushes.

"Um . . . uh . . ." Kise mumbles. "MILKSHAKE!" He shouts and run away to the cafeteria that is still open. Aomine just glance at Tetsuya with a surprise look then quickly go back to his normal expression.

"So . . . You only think Kise as a friend?" Aomine asks.

"Yes."

"Thank god." Aomine whispers softly but little did he knows that Tetsuya just heard it.

"_I wonder what 'god' is and why do he say thank? Does he have an imaginary friend name god? He must be a loner isn't he?"_

Kise brings back three milkshake for three of them and Tetsuya takes the vanilla flavor and take a sip feeling bored of drinking and eating things that he doesn't need but once he swallows the small amount of milkshake suddenly d he feels like flying at that momment and shout happily.

"Tetsuya cchi?" Kise and Aomine show a surprise look once Tetsuya finish the drink and a true smile is form on his face.

"It is delicious." He says and keep smiling. "IT IS DELICIOUS!" He says loudly and start running toward where the basketball court is.

Kise and Aomine is to confuse of what happen.

"He never drink milkshake before?"

* * *

Akashi is talking to Midorima about the training until suddenly someone burst in and the door slam at the wall giving out a loud noise which attract everyone attention and turn to see a light blue hair boy.

"Akashi!" Tetsuya shouts and came running toward his master and give a big hug.

"Tetsuya!" The way he is acting just caught Akashi in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Never in his life has he seen his Tetsuya so happy.

"I can taste it." Tetsuya says as he shows the cup. "For the first time I in my life I can taste it Akashi! I can finally taste something!"

Akashi is too surprise to say something and the manager and the other two regular is surprise as well to see Akashi reaction since Akashi usually the one to act calm in every situation but this time is different. Who is that boy? How can he make their captain react like that?

"This is interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Aomine!"

"Huh?" He turns around and meet face to face with the number one shooter, Midorima Shintaro.

"What's up Midorima?" Aomine says with a boring tone, he seriously need to see Kise now, the blond suddenly disappear with tetsuya which worries him if anything happen since that blond is very popular with girls and Tetsuya seems very mysterious since Akashi never mention before that he has a brother that is the same age as him.

Everything is too sudden.

"Is there a boy name Akashi Tetsuya is in your class?"

"Yeah." The tall guy answers.

"Did you anything else about him other than being Akashi brother?"

"No. He doesn't talk much about his background and when I and Kise ask about him, Tetsu quickly change the subject or suddenly disappear. There is a mysterious aura around him which somehow make the other student hard to get close to him so only me and Kise is the only people in that class that actually talk with him."

"So he is more like a loner isn't he." Midorima push his glasses up.

"Are you also interest in him?"

"There are others also ask about him?"

Aomine scratch his chin. "Satsuki and Murasakibara also ask about him."

Midorima suspicion grow and walk away leaving the confuse Aomine behind.

"What is Akashi planning bringing that boy here, with just one look I can tell he is not blood related with Akashi since his aura and Akashi is too different. Akashi family always released an aura that people must not get too close to them but Tetsuya aura is more calm and gentle."

_Just who the heck is Tetsuya?_

* * *

"Tetsucchi, why do you bring me to the back?" Kise asks.

"Well . . . I'm here to fight you." he answers straightforward.

"Eh?"

"It is Akashi order and I must obey it so be prepared Kise Ryota." He warns and jumps on the blond and lift his right up and then lower it as he is halfway to the ground. He gather the air around his fist to make his punch stronger and Kise eyes widen to see an air ball gather around Tetsuya hand.

"AH!" He screams as he jump backwards.

Instead of punching the blond, his hand hit the ground instead creating a big hole that can fit a horse inside.

"It seems that your reflex is better than I expected." He says as he stand up and brush the dirt off his hand.

"Wh-What is that?" Kise points at Tetsuya hand.

"This? It is actually just a few air that I gather to make my punch strong enough to make a hole at your body but don't worry I try to use a less energy as possible so it will only cause a minor injuries."

Kise gulps as Tetsuya walks toward him.

"This time I won't miss so get ready."

"TIME OUT!" Kise shouts as he covers his face with his hand. "I don't want to die yet!"

"I won't kill you Kise, I just got order to fight you by Akashi."

"Akashicchi!" Kise screams. "What did I do wrong?"

Quickly he dodges again as an air ball fly toward his face.

"Tetsuyacchi!" He cries.

"Ops." Tetsuya says. "I accidentally miss again."

Kise knows he is in a real danger, if Tetsuya is the same as Murasakibara then it means he is also very obedient to Akashi orders so it looks like he need to do something before he actually gets kill by Tetsuya.

"Damn!" He says loudly and takes the nearest thing to him, his ball pen. "Looks like I need to get serious."

Tetsuya is ready for next attack, as he is running toward Kise to give another punch, Kise bend down as lower as he can and click at the end of the pen than point it at Tetsuya face.

The sudden and surprise attack catch Tetsuya off guard and since his reflex is not good his chin got wounded and jump back not wanting his skull to get hurts. Since if the end of the pen enter his skull it will take longer time to heal and the blood with dirty his clothes and Akashi wouldn't like that.

"Nice." Tetsuya compliments.

* * *

Akashi smirks as he heard the sound of the ground shaking, looks like Tetsuya has finally start the game.

"Aka chin, is it another of your doings?" Murasakibara asks.

"Who knows." He act innocent and gives a warm smile.

Murasakibara glance at his captain before continuing his sweets.

"_I wonder if they are strong enough to defeat Tetsuya when he is holding back his full power. If they can't manage that then they are not good enough for me." _Akashi thought.

* * *

"Where the heck is those two?" Aomine asks as he keeps walking around, he already asks Kise fan about his whereabouts but they also don't know where the blond is.

This is so troublesome.

As he keeps walking and feel a sudden interest to look out from that window.

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouts and starts running.

* * *

Haizaki spin the ball on the tip of his finger.

"Do you know that Akashi has a brother?"

"No." His partner says as he continues to solve the cube.

"I think he is precious since Akashi just smile when that boy hugs him."

"Ah." His partner respond as he is half way to solve the cube.

"I want that boy." Haizaki smirks as he throws the ball at the corner at it bounce at his partner which his partner catch easily with his right hand and his other hand hold the cube that has been solve.

"How are you going to do it?"

"Well . . . I can always just use my sweet charm and know his weakness."

"Blackmail?"

"Yeah!" Haizaki smile just got wider. "I will do everything I can just to steal from others even if it means I have to act nice."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

If only he use his full power but he can't.

"Huh . . ." Kise breathe in deeply and wipe the sweat on his face. "You are very strong Tetsuyacchi, I'm starting to respect you more now."

"I see." Tetsuya answers and look down on him. "I guess I respect you too since you manage to defeat me even though I'm not fighting seriously which is very rare."

"Eh? You didn't use your full power?"

"That's right."

Kise sighs in disappointment. "Looks like I am not strong enough yet. How about we have another match and this time I will defeat you without wounding myself."

"Sorry to say this but I can't fight you."

"Eh? Why not?" Kise shows his puppy dog eyes.

"Are you blind?"

Tetsuya has been tie by the long hose Kise found nearby and show how he manage to tie Tetsuya in the mid-air, only god knows what just happen between them. His hand is being pull from opposite direction which is impossible to break free and his legs being tie together to each other and this is very embarrassing.

He try to use the wind to cut himself from the hose but looks like the hose is tie tightly especially at the part of his wrist and arms so it is impossible at this moment.

"You are very sharp on this kind of thing Kise."

"You think so too." Kise smiles widely. "You really look so cute and that pose makes you look more like an angel."

"I will just take that as a compliment."

Tetsuya seriously want to get down from here, staying in the mid-air like this and knowing he can't control the air make him feel unsafe.

"Put me down gently."

"Okay." Kise says as he slowly unties the hose but . . .

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Aomine shouts.

"Aominecchi?" Kise startle and let go of the hose and as a result Tetsuya fall down on the ground hard.

"_Now it will have to take days to heal this wound, why does human lose focus so easily. Can't they be more like Akashi sama?"_

"Tetsuyacchi! Are you alright?"

Tetsuya sighs as he get up and brush the dirt off his clothes.

"Why the hell are you two wounded, lets' go to the infirmary and get your wounds treated."

"Go ahead without me." Tetsuya says as he looks at them. "I need to see Akashi so goodbye."

"HEY!" Aomine is about to grab Tetsuya arm but quickly Kise block him.

"Don't worry, Tetsuyacchi will be alright." The blond smiles. "He is stronger than me."

"Huh?"

Tetsuya is glad Kise decide to keep his ability a secret, this way he can make a surprise attack at Aomine and he better make sure he win this time since he suppose to be the strongest even though using only a quarter of his power.

* * *

"He is not here." Haizaki say annoyingly.

"N-No." Furihata is shaking in fear to the delinquent in front of him.

"Damn, where the heck is Akashi brother gone too?"

Once that delinquent walks away Furihata sigh in relieve. "Thank god I'm safe." Suddenly a ball hit his face and then he fall on the ground.

* * *

"Why do you buy so many milkshake?" Murasakibara asks as he helps to carry it.

"It is for my brother." Akashi says happily which just frighten that taller boy since Akashi smile look so scary. "He loves it so much so I decide to but lots of it so he can enjoy it."

"Aka chin loves him so much?"

"Of course since he is the only family I actually care for."

"More than your father?"

"More than anything else."

Murasakibara smile a bit seeing his captain like that, looks like he has finally found something to protect and to love which is good.

"_I should be happy too shouldn't I?"_

* * *

"Hey!"

The light blue hair ignore the huge guy and keep walking, he seriously need to find Akashi and later get some milkshake.

"Don't ignore me like that? I need some help here."

The boy decides to stop and take a look at the tall guy wondering what he wants.

"What is it?" Tetsuya asks.

"Do you know where the principal office is?"

"Turn left, once you see the clock tower then go to the third floor, turn right and then walk forward."

"Thank." He gives a gleeful smile. "I just got transfer here from America. My name is Kagami Taiga I hope . . ."

Once he reach out his hand the boy is missing.

"Oh my god." He says. "Japanese Ghost Time Rush!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Ignore any grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"I miss you so much Akashi."

"I miss you too Tetsuya."

"Please don't ever let me go."

"There is no way I will let you go; you are my precious after all."

"Akashi!" Tetsuya let his self being spoil by his dear master, everyone in the cafeteria is dead silence unable to speak seeing the scene in front of them and few girls already fainted because they can't take it anymore. After knowing that Akashi has a little brother and see how close they are few girls already imagine the forbidden love since they are guys and siblings.

Few guys didn't say anything since they don't want to be murder by Akashi and other just watch from distance giving them space.

Tetsuya is sitting on Akashi laps looking dearly at his master.

"Akashi, you got a cream on your face."

"Can you please get it for me?" Akashi locks his eyes on Tetsuya.

Without complaining Tetsuya lick the cream off from his master face and the girls start shouting wildly and there are those manage to take a picture and start running being follow by those that want the picture too.

Tetsuya look confusedly at those blushing girl thinking they have gone mad while Akashi keep smiling as Tetsuya continue to feed him.

The reason Tetsuya is sitting on Akashi laps is because Akashi asks him too and the reason he licks the cream on Akashi face is because back at home the butler told him that Akashi like it when he licks the food on his face.

"Thank you Tetsuya." Akashi thanks him after he licks Tetsuya fingers that still has some cream on it.

"You're welcome Akashi." Tetsuya says before receiving a kiss.

For him the kiss doesn't mean anything since he use to feed his master mouth to mouth but for others their thought of them as lover just rises to 100%.

Akashi pretends not to notice and continue having a lovely moment with Tetsuya.

Kise mouth is wide open, Midorima look away, Aomine just stare at them at disbelief, Momoi is running away being chase by others since they want the photo she just takes of Akashi and Tetsuya kissing while Murasakibara acts normal and continue eating his snack.

"Wow." Kise finally says.

"I didn't know Akashi is the type to do something like this in public." Aomine says.

"For the first in my life I agree with you." Midorima adjust his glasses.

"But isn't it okay as long Aka chin is happy?" Murasakibara asks.

"HE IS RGHT!" Momoi shouts as she continues running.

Aomine and Kise turn back to see the pink hair girl keep running. "Do you want to help her?" Kise asks.

"I will pass." Aomine yawns.

Momoi heard them and once the chasing is over she is so going to kill that useless childhood friend of hers.

Tetsuya look at the scene and shook his head.

"I will never understand what human is thinking."

Akashi just nods and ruffles Tetsuya hair.

"For humans, they will never understand what immortal is thinking."

"Akashi, are you interested in me?" Tetsuya asks and rest his head on Akashi shoulder.

"It took you long enough to realize, I have been interest in you ever since I take you back home with me." Akashi chuckles and plant another kiss on Tetsuya lips.

* * *

Haizaki glares at them and bit his thumb.

"How can I get close to him if he always with Akashi?"

Without him realizing a tall red hair is walking pass him and is walking toward where Tetsuya is. It only takes a moment before Tetsuya can sense that person presence before it disappears, feeling it just make him feel very uneasy so he quickly get up.

"Tetsuya?"

For the first time in his life he didn't hear Akashi is calling him.

"Where are you?" Tetsuya asks.

He looks around to see people screaming while blushing, pink hair girl running being chase by creppy people and there are those that doesn't seem to care.

"Is it just my imagination?"

Akashi feels worry for a second there and take a hold of Tetsuya hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Akashi . . . I . . ."

Haizaki can't help but smile, it seems that Akashi is really worry about Tetsuya and if anything happens to that boy will Akashi will show his true color and fall into his trap. This will be very entertaining.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

It is another normal day for Tetsuya as he is having lunch with Akashi, even though this bento is cook by a top class chef but as usual it didn't taste anything so he just simply swallow all of it not wanting to even chew it which make Akashi angry since he didn't act like a human just now and quickly he apologize knowing his action is very rude.

Akashi forgives him and quietly eating his lunch.

Tetsuya wrap his arms around Akashi and rest his head on his master shoulder.

"I heard that Ryota has defeated you."

Tetsuya nods his head.

"Are you going to target Daiki next?" he asks.

Again Tetsuya nods.

"Have you found the other identities?"

"I think so."

Akashi chuckles and kisses Tetsuya head.

"You look so cute when you don't know a thing."

"Akashi!" Tetsuya pretend to sulk and sit on Akashi laps, press his for head against his master and he can feel the breath just an inch away.

"You look so beautiful up close Tetsuya." He compliments.

"You look scary as always, it is sad that I won't be able to see it anymore once you are gone."

Akashi smile is gone replace by a sad look, he pull Tetsuya toward him knowing that Tetsuya is crying in the inside even though he doesn't show it on his face.

"If only I can be with you forever so you won't be alone anymore." Akashi says.

Unknown to them two idiot are listening to every conversation and start crying.

"Akashicchi is going to die." Kise says. "I can't accept this."

"Akashi kun, Tetsu kun." She wipes her tears.

"We have to tell the other Momoichhi, they have to know about this."

"I agree." She pull the blond hand and they run while crying making people around them feel confuse and others decide to just ignore them.

* * *

**Aomine reaction**

I know saying this is weird but I like Akashi. It is not that i have special feelings it is more like respect to him. It is true that he like to order around and make himself like a boss even though it is true that he is and he can control situation better than anyone else.

Once I heard from Kise that Akashi doesn't have long to live I pretend that I didn't care and chase my friend away saying he annoy me but actually I need some time alone. Who would have thought he hide something big from all of us.

What should I do?

I'm starting to feel guilty remembering all the troubles I give him.

Never of my life I'm thinking about someone death.

Shit!

* * *

**Midorima reaction**

It will be a lie if I say that i wasn't surprise at all, because of my ego I act cool when he tells me of what happen. Even though Kise is not serious all the time and like to joke but I know well he won't joke about someone death very easily and those tears are too real to fake.

Why didn't Akashi tell me any of this? From what I know I am the closest to him that those other four.

Will this be the end of us Miracles?

I drop my lucky item on the ground and walk away can't help but feeling sad to even think that today is bad luck.

* * *

**Murasakibara reaction**

"Ahh . . ."

Akashi is going to die?

_*chew*_

I guess I should at least give him a goodbye before it is too late.

_*chew*_

I wonder if she and Kise chin already tell the others.

_*chew*_

I'm sure Akashi has a good reason he hasn't told me why he is hiding this, he always have a reason for everything he is doing.

_*chew*_

Somehow this candy doesn't taste sweet anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Kise, are you alright?" Tetsuya asks as he notice that the blond looks paler than usual.

He slowly turns to look at him and give a weak smile.

"Tetsuyacchi!" He cries loudly and hug him. "I'm so sorry!"

Tetsuya feel very confused, why is the blond hugging him so tightly. If he was a normal human he will surely die because of lack of oxygen.

"Kise?"

Aomine came from behind and pull the blond collar, he can sense that Aomine is jealous and guilty at the same time. His eyes red as if he is holding his tears inside, did someone did something to hurt them? This is too pitiful to watch.

"Care to tell me what happen?" He asks.

Aomine quickly shake his head as he held the blond close to his side.

"There is nothing to talk about Tetsu." He says seriously which surprise Tetsuya, since that tone is different from tha usual Aomine he knows.

"I'm so sorry." The blond keep apologizing and wipe his tears with sleeve multiples time but it seems like those tears won't stop falling.

Tetsuya is even confused, why can't they just say what their problem is and let him help. He can't stand seeing those two look sad since they both suppose to smile just like the first time he meet them. Their face doesn't fit with a sad expression.

"Are you guys really okay?"

Aomine feels like an arrow been shoot at his heart seeing Akashi is walking toward them and quickly ran away carrying the blond on his right shoulder.

Tetsuya simply wave at them and sigh since he is about to call Aomine for a challenge today but looks like he fail.

"Did something happen Tetsuya?" Akashi asks.

"Yeah, Kise and Aomine is acting weird than usual."

Akashi slowly nods and cross his arms.

"Indeed, they are." _Even Atsushi, Shintaro and Satsuki are acting weird._

Tetsuya can feel the sense of anger from his master, looks like he is not please not to know of what is happening around him.

* * *

"Shin chan!" Takao shouts as he shake the taller boy. "You have to get back together to your old self!"

"Huh . . ." He turns his head slowly at Takao wonder what he is talking about.

"What do you mean, I'm always like this."

"You can't lie to me. You don't have your lucky item today and you don't seem worry at all if misfortune fall on you and because you don't have your lucky item the ball that you shoot won't go into the net at all."

"So?" Midorima sounds like he didn't care at all.

"Shin chan, what is wrong with you?" Takao feels like crying since every time he complaint something at Midorima they will always argue and then forget all about it but that didn't happen like he wants too.

"Shinchan." He says as he wrap his arm around Midorima. "How many times do you want to make me worry to death about you."

"Sorry." He apologizes realizing he just made someone important to him sad again.

* * *

Murasakibara is seating there.

The basketball team are all looking at him with a shock look on their face and even their manager Momoi is shock as well.

Haizaki eyebrow twitch as he realize that he is staring as well and quickly walk away feeling something strange is going on.

Himuro break the silence. "He is not eating ever since he walks in."

The members slowly nod their head.

"Are you okay Murasaki kun?" He asks as she carry a bag full of chips with her. "Do you want some?"

"No." He says.

After that the members quickly run out from the court to visit the nearest temple praying so the world won't end and he manage to join in too. A certain newest member confused of why they are acting like that.

"I guess this is what made Rakuzan different after all." Kagami says as he shoot the ball.

* * *

Tetsuya is walking alone since Akashi decide to interrogate with Momoi for a while and wonder if Akashi realize he had just tells that the manager is one of Tetsuya target.

As he is walking a certain boy walk at a slow pace so he will bump at Tetsuya and his plan works as Tetsuya fall after that. As a nice guy he need to act he offer his hand which Tetsuya takes and lift him up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Akashi Tetsuya." Haizaki says and gives a sweet charming and friendly smile at Tetsuya but somehow that smile doesn't take effect at all since Tetsuya face remain expressionless.

This is interesting, it will be boring if taking Tetsuya heart will be too easy.

"How do you know my name?"

"We are in the class, I sit two rows behind you." Haizaki gives a surprise look. "You actually forget I'm one of your classmate."

"I'm sorry."

Haizaki place his hand on Tetsuya cheek and lean closer, he is shock for a second there to feel the cold skin but decide to ignore it. "I forgive you since you are such a cutie." He says as he leans closer. "Also because I fell in love with you at the first sight."

"Love?"

Haizaki take this chance to give the confuse boy a kiss on those lips, for the first time Tetsuya feels different, that kiss somehow taste horrible and disgusting. Akashi kiss is better than this and why can he suddenly feel this? He doesn't suppose to feel anything.

Tetsuya push Haizaki away forcefully and look angrily at him.

"Don't you dare to that again!" He shouts.

This is the first time he ever shouts in his life and there's something boiling within him, is this what human call as guilt, anger or sadness?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Extra Chapter 2**

Tetsuya never thought of having a friend before but Kise has become an exception, ever since that battle the blond start getting closer to him and always jump out of nowhere just to embrace him but he can tell that the blond always startle when he feels Tetsuya cold skin but never say anything which is good since Tetsuya will get uncomfortable if Kise asks.

"You have seen more than a dead body before didn't you Kise?" Tetsuya asks out of the bloom.

Kise stop patting the cat and turn to look at Tetsuya, the mask he always wear on his face disappear as if it's broken down by Tetsuya question.

Tetsuya kneel beside Kise and watch as the blond is hugging the cat tightly around his arms.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you a secret."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, because it looks like you experience something much more worst than mine Tetsuyacchi." Kise gives a weak smile. "Because you somehow look sad every time with you Akashicchi."

Tetsuya wonder what Kise means by that.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Kise POV**

I was born in a car accident whether you believe it or not, after both of my parents die I raised in an orphan. They name me Ryota, since one of them happens to know my father and he always say my dad wants to name his first son name Ryota but he never tells me my family name. Since my hair color is yellow so my full name becomes Kise Ryota.

At the orphan there are lots of other children has the same experience as mine, they are those that lose their parents few years after they are born and some live in the poor family that their parents has no choice but to sent their children here so the children can have meals and live a better life.

Sadly they sent their child to a wrong place.

Every time a children turn 10, they will move out from the orphan and our caretaker will always say someone has adopt them. Deep inside I can tell that he is lying but decide to ignore that feeling.

So once I turn 10, the same guy from past year take me with other children inside a big van. It was a long silence journey since we got tie and they give us drugs so we won't wake up until we reach our destination.

My uncle told me once that my parents are doctors so they experience lots of poison and drug before and made antidote to suppress it so the drug only has a small effect on me. I peek at them and see them smoke some cigarette while talking about something that related to us.

Did I just heard that they say we won't last long?

* * *

"Uwah!" A boy shouts.

The man with his entire face cover kick the boy face and shout at him to silence himself. The other children start crying while I just shaking in fear wanting to return back to the orphan. Where is this place?

I can tell we are in the old building since it is rusty and look very old which is not much of my liking.

"Listen here." A woman shouts. "If you want to live in this place than I suggest you start running." She says and a big door appear in front of us. "RUN!"

The children start running toward the exit including me since those guards at our back start shooting at us and one of those bullet almost hit me.

Outside the first victim to the bomb is a girl with pink hair since she just step on the bomb they plant inside the sand, it frighten me to see half her body is burning with fire and all I could do is just keep running as those guard keep shooting.

Are they doing this for fun? Why are they playing with our life?

SHIT!

* * *

After that long and torturing day, all of us fell down tired or running since morning and we are hungry and thirsty as well. One of the guards stands in front of me and push one of the dead body beside me.

"Eat it!" He commands and walk away with a grin on his face.

I just stare widely at the dead body and start vomit since the smell is too strong, it is disgusting and the worst of all some of the children start eating it since they are starving.

I didn't do anything and just sit there.

"Why?" I asks. "Why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I agree."

I turn back to see a japanese boy standing behind me with his hand cross and he is sweating.

"But we might as well eat it since I can tell we both don't want to die yet."

"Why are they making us do this?" I ask.

"To make us as one of those military dudes and risk our life for the country, they want us to experience what it is like to be in the front line."

I just shut my eyes tightly and feel as the tears coming out from my eyes, the boy lean down and lick the tears.

"Eh?" I open my eyes quickly and fall back.

"Water is rare here so I might as well drink your tears instead than drinking those blood again."

"How can you act so calm?"

"I guess I am use to this place since I have been here few months before you came here."

* * *

After that day I met him, we become friends right away. His name is Kasamatsu, my first friend here and will also be my last.

We both always together no matter what and when the guards teach us how to use weapon Kasamatsu keeps an eye on me all the time since those guards always use this chance to touch people ass or drag one of the children to a room to rape them. I am safe since Kasamatsu is the only child that dare to go against the guard.

Because of him I learn how to eat the body without chewing it since it taste raw, Kasamatsu teach me all of that and even though I live in hell for two years in this place I feel happiness just being by his side.

* * *

Finally the day has come when us children rebel against the adults, we use every knowledge and plan from smarter children to fight the adults, we fight like there is no tomorrow. We gives them the same treatment just like what they give us this past years.

There are a lot of explosion that day and lots of screaming, Kasamatsu and I got injured but we ignore the pain since the thought of wanting to survive grow every second in our mind.

It was a long night, a very bloody night.

It is also very painful as well.

The feeling of betrayal.

Since I saw my uncle there, if it wasn't because he relates to my family I would have kill him already and because of my stupid action Kasamatsu die being shoot by my uncle.

Seeing as Kasamatsu die I cry.

Crying loudly wanting to die.

* * *

"It is a bloody mess."

"Indeed it is." The butler says as he walk beside his master.

All his workers are cleaning that bloody place and soon those dead body will be place inside the lab for further investigation to find out who their identity is and maybe it can lead them to who is the mastermind to use children as soldiers.

"Akashi sama!" A woman with short brown hair shouts. "There is a survivor!"

Without wasting any more time Akashi and his butler quickly walk toward the blond, he is cover with a clean jacket and he is holding a body close to him refuse to let it go.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro, what's your?" Akashi asks.

The blond didn't say anything continue looking down at his friend.

"I suggest you start talking." Akashi tone sounds angrier than usual and more commanding but the butler knows that Akashi is actually worry.

"Ki-kise Ryota."

"Ryota." Akashi calls him by his given name. "Leave that body here and come with me. Serve me!"

"Why should I? Leave me alone and let me die."

Akashi didn't give up easily.

"I understand that you are angry of what happen to your friend."

Kise tighten his fist and glare at Akashi.

"You understand? Don't you ever say that! For years I live in this fucking hell! Everyday I got injured and almost get kill. A spoilt brat like you wouldn't understand any of this!"

If it wasn't because of my situation Akashi would have kill me already.

"Do you want to avenge your friend, every children that is a victim here?"

At that time I finally realize.

Even though Kasamatsu die I still have a reason to live.

Ant that is to kill him.

Kill my uncle and everyone that is a part of this.

"Yes." I answer him.

He reaches out his hand toward me, telling me it is a deal. Working under him until I got what I want and I believe his word and take his hand.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Tetsuya watches as Kise finally let go of the stray cat and let it ran away.

"A few days later I met Aomine and he is in charge of taking care of me." Kise says while stand up. "I am still alive today waiting for the day to get my revenge."

"What will you do once you kill him?" Tetsuya asks.

Kise pat Tetsuya head.

"After that I have no other reason to live anymore."

"What about Aomine?"

"He won't know since this will be our little secret. Okay?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**Sorry for not updating last week, I got a bit busy with my exam. Next week will be my last week of exam and then freedom. **

* * *

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Stay away from me." The silver hair boy cries loudly as he picks up his torn arm and try to put it back to its place._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Shut up and stop talking."_

_The doll look closer at the boy, he then take that torn arm and help the boy to put it back by sewing it. The doll use the small wood as a needle and his long hair as a thread, the boy silence his self and bite his lips so he won't scream in pain._

_After he sewed that arm, the doll sew other body parts of the boy who has been separate and once again the boy just keep quiet and watch as that emotionless doll helps him. _

_Should he thanks him?_

_"Do you want to hear a song?"_

_"A song?"_

_"Do you want to hear a song?"_

_The boy just nods his head, he never thought that he will get to hear a song especially from a stranger ever since he was born. Due to this body even his parents or adopted parents abandon him. Even the orphan place abandon him at the abandon city so that they can't see him anymore._

_But . . . because of that he get to see the doll that been living for thousand of year. The doll that will soon be a death to him._

_As the doll sings he begins to cry again, for the first time in his life he feels like he accepted by someone._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Tetsuya watches as Haizaki start laughing and wipe the blood off his face.

"You look so cute when you are angry Akashi, I wonder what you look like when you are on the bed being tied up by me."

Tetsuya doesn't know why but somehow his instinct is telling him to kill this person, sensing that he is dangerous and soon will be a threat to him. But . . . he is just a human. What can he do to an immortal like him?

"What are you?" Tetsuya asks eyeing Haizaki curiously.

"Are you curious?" Haizaki chuckles. "Do you want to know more about me?"

"I only want to know what you are."

Haizaki feel amuse to see Tetsuya trouble face, as if there is something about him that he wants to have and posses.

The light blue eyes sharpen, the colour slowly turning to light grey which didn't surprise Haizaki much. He seems like he is eager to see more of what is going to happen. The wind start to surrounds them trapping them both inside, Tetsuya hair being blow by the cold breeze.

"Ah . . ." Haizaki smiles widely as he look up seeing the leaves carried by the wind that start shaping like a small tornado.

"Shouldn't I be asking what you are Akashi Tetsuya?"

"No because I can sense you are not normal yourself Haizaki."

Haizaki face is pale but still smiling widely.

"You are surely very interesting but . . ."

It was then he feels something being tie on his wrist.

"I know your weakness when a friend of mine is spying on your fight with that blondie dude."

* * *

"So what's the occasion?" Midorima asks as he sit on the chair and place his book on the round table. Beside him is Momoi that is trying to solve a puzzle, Aomine is turning the ball using only one of his fingers, Murasakibara . . . is eating as always and Kise is looking at Akashi excitedly.

"I know that all of you are wondering why I gather all of you here."

"That's right Akashicchi!"

"So what do we gather here for Aka chin?"

Akashi closes his eyes for a moment and all of them stop in what they are doing and their expression turn serious as they see Akashi open his eyes to show two golden eyes. The eyes of total absolute that only can be obtain from someone who is born to become an emperor.

"It is about something that I found in this school."

"What do you find Akashi kun?" Momoi asks.

"It seems that this school related to everything that happen in your past life, my comrades. It looks like we have finally found the proof on who is the one the one that has cause many terrible things to all of you."

All of them gulps except for Akashi.

"The one that turn you into something else." He says as he eye on Momoi.

"The one that torture you and take away something precious." Then he looks at Kise.

"This person also taken everything from you until nothing is left." He look at Aomine.

"This person also force you to become a slave and do things that you regret you whole life." He then eye on Midorima that is looking down at his knees.

"The one that make you into something that you hate and disgust." Murasakibara look back at Akashi eyes before looking back at Aomine that is sitting in front of him.

"All of us will take our revenge once we get our chance, our prime suspect is the headmaster himself."

"What about Tetsuyacchi? Is he any part of this?" Kise asks.

Akashi just smile. "It depends on the situation."

_I know well Tetsuya will do anything I want but in this situation I want to deal it myself since . . ._

_The headmaster kills my mother._

* * *

Kagami is at the gate is about to go home until he feels a kind of presence telling not to move any further. All he do is smile as he turns around to look at the brown hair girl standing behind him with her arm cross, she is wearing a different uniform from him, a dark blue sailor uniform and green scarf around her neck.

"What are you doing here Rinko?" He asks,

"Just wondering if you have find anything."

"Not much but I think I find someone interesting."

"Who is it?"

"He has light blue hair and eyes, short and cute. Just being close to him I can tell easily he is just like Teppei senpai but he is different since he didn't have any gender problem like him also he seems quite emotionless as well but once he is this certain people he will start to show emotion. He is also related to Akashi family."

Rinko nod her head memorizing what Kagami says.

"Good, I will come again soon expect better information and progress. Is that okay?"

"Alright." Kagami says as she walk pass him and disappear in a split second. Just as he expect from a magician daughter, she can't stop impressing him.

* * *

Tetsuya is shock to see the wind he made disappear and his body fall back because of the rope, Haizaki start laughing madly as he is looking at someone. Those eyes . . . it is sparkling and laughing in joy as if he is looking at his savior now. Someone that he admire or someone who he actually care about.

A tall person wearing a hoodie cover his face with the hoodie, he is wearing dark sunglasses and cover the lower part of his face with the turtle neck clothes. Tetsuya can't help but admit that guy looks quite cool.

"A friend of yours?" Tetsuya asks calmly.

"My savior." Haizaki reply.

"Savior?"

The boy with the hoodie walk toward them and loosen the rope from Kuroko hand.

"You can't use your power when your wrist is tie, when you are tie it will put pressure on your body which will cause your power to disappear. Be aware of that." The guy with the hoodie says.

Tetsuya nods his head.

"You guys doesn't seem shock at all about that I can use supernatural power."

Haizaki wrap his arms around the boy neck and gives a devilish smile.

"Maybe because we are the same."

"Zenesis?" Tetsuya says out loud and his eyes widen.

"You can't tell I'm a Zenesis too aren't you, you must be one of those first generation that have mostly forgotten about your past as you keep living."

Haizaki tighten his embrace and the smile on his face is warm and the dangerous feeling that surrounds him disappear.

"Who are you?"

"He doesn't have to tell you since he is mine." Haizaki says. "Now be a good boy and become mine too, you don't have to serve Akashi anymore or that brother of yours. Come and stay with me."

Tetsuya shook his head.

"I only belong to Akashi so I will have to refuse your offer."

Haizaki seems bored now.

"Are you sure? Staying with him will only hurt you especially when knowing he will die soon."

"All humans will die at the end including you." Tetsuya says.

"That will be impossible." Haizaki lean closer to his so call 'partner'. "My dear toy will never let that happen."

Tetsuya looks at the mysterious person trying to see his face and the closer he looks the more he can tell that this person is not a human.

"Let me guess, he will put a human soul inside a doll so you will be the same as him. That is quite risky Haizaki, many people die because of this process and this stupid belief. Only those born with power can survive this." Tetsuya walk closer removing the sunglasses and lock his eyes on the glass doll eyes.

"Din't you heard what I say, Nijimura will prevent anything bad happen to me since . . . he loves me."

_A doll have feelings? This is . . . impossible._

* * *

The man is watching those kids using the screen he makes and laugh, looks like they have grown up and live just get revenge. This will be amusing, those that try to kill him never survive since he is powerful able to break the law of the world and logic. He is the most powerful than all of them.

"Hu, hu, hu. I expect a great show from all of you soon."

Then he closes the screen.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sure that you know I will tell Akashi all about this."

"So? A mere human like him couldn't do anything to us and as you already can see my doll is stronger than you which mean you don't stand a chance."

Tetsuya narrow his eyes, he doesn't like it to be call weak especially by someone like Haizaki.

"What about you? I can sense you are different from other humans too Haizaki."

Haizaki chuckle as he tightens his arms around Nijimura. "If you become mine then I will please to tell you what I am so until then goodbye. You will be such a fine doll for me Akashi Tetsuya so I will be kind enough to wait until the time come for you to join us. Isn't that right Nijimura kun?"

"Yes." The doll answers and carry Haizaki in his arms before he vanish, Tetsuya look up to see the wind has change direction knowing it is because the doll move in high-speed to somewhere. Looks like he will be having a tough opponent to beat and Akashi wouldn't be happy to know there is already an enemy in this school territory. Also the doll knows his weakness which is very bad.

He decides to go to Akashi dorm right away to tell him about this until he feels something wet covering his shirt. At first he didn't pay much attention to it until he look down to find out his uniform is cover with blood which starting to confuse him since his supposed to be healing but somehow his body condition is getting worst.

_What is happening?_

He didn't remember being attack just now.

Did the doll hit him before he vanishes? It is possible since that doll has a high-speed so the possibility is high that he is the one that did this. Now the question is why his wound is not healing?

"Help me." He whispers as his body fall on the cold ground. "Please . . ."

For the first time in his life he is afraid, will he finally taste what death is like? Will he able to be happy in a world call heaven that human believe it exists? This is bad, he need to see Akashi right away. He doesn't want to leave this world without seeing his master first.

"Akashi. . ." He cries.

It is funny to thinks that he is even crying since immortal aren't suppose to have emotion in the first place, it is frightening him as he remember the first day he meet Akashi and warn him not to get attach but looks like the warning is actually meant for himself.

"H-help!" His voice is getting weaker in every second, his eyes widen in terror to see that blood is around him.

He presses both of his hand on the wound place trying to stop it from coming out by applying lots of pressure but is this enough? Will there be anyone to save him?

"Akashi Tetsuya? Why are you lying on the ground?"

_ Shit . . ._

Why an idiot has to be the one to show up?

* * *

"Nijimura!" Haizaki calls his doll name with anger. "Why the hell did you attack him? I need him alive."

The doll didn't answer him.

"NIJIMURA!" Haizaki slap his doll face. "Answer me! Why did you harm him? I didn't order you to do it!"

The doll stop running and put Haizaki down, his face remain emotionless but Haizaki has known him from long ago so he can tell when his doll is angry.

"Do you hate him?" Haizaki asks.

"He is just a weakling so there is no need for you to pay him any attention Haizaki Shojo."

Haizaki grins as he places both of his hands on the doll hard cheek and presses his lips against the doll and deepen the kiss by entering his tongue inside the doll mouth. Surprisingly the doll tongue is soft just like a human but cold like an ice but it doesn't bother Haizaki to pull back. After a few minutes he finally stop and lick his lips satisfy that his doll didn't push him away.

"As I thought, my doll is jealous that I pay more attention to Tetsuya lately." Haizaki smirks.

". . ."

"I was right am I? You were j-e-a-l-o-u-s."

"I just simply was trying to kill a threat." Nijimura says.

"Well . . . that still doesn't change the fact you make me angry Nijimura. I still haven't changed my mind about making Tetsuya mine so if you ever hurt him again I won't hesitate to leave you and go back to living on street to join one of those gangs again."

The doll grip Haizaki wrist and pull him, his face show anger and violence.

"I won't let you leave me or I will kill you!" The doll warns him but Haizaki isn't scare of the threat at all.

"Just kill me, I already give up on living anyway since I don't have anyone else to live for except for you so I won't mind at all if you kill me Nijimura. It will make me the happiest guy in the world if you finally give me my freedom by stabbing that mighty sword of yours inside my heart."

"Haizaki."

"I was abandoned long ago just because I was born with this body." Haizaki stare at his wrist, if he take off the makeup it will show the stitches he has. It always make him wonder why when a part of his body suddenly fall apart and when he stitch it back that part can move properly like nothing happen. Because of this people always think of him as a monster.

The doll took his hand and roll down his sleeve so the stitch can't be seen any longer, he can feel the pain Haizaki has inside of him and because of that feeling he let out his anger on others because of their perfection in life. The life that he will never able to feel, because of that the doll feels pity toward Haizaki and began to grow feelings toward him since they both are the same.

They both been abandoned by people that they love.

* * *

Akashi can't shake off the weird feeling inside of him as if something bad has happen, his comrades are in front of him not knowing the trouble look that appear on Akashi face except for Midorima that has known Akashi longer than all of them. He turns around and stops to see that Akashi is gripping his shirt and looks very frighten.

"Akashi?" he says quietly so others won't hear it.

"Something bad is happening to Tetsuya." Akashi says as he began to run off.

_I can't be wrong about this since I have this same feeling when he tells me he found Tetsuya fall unconscious in the garden. Something must have happen and please don't tell me he gives his power to bloom a flower again since I will certainly burn the entire flower in this school if he did that again._

* * *

Tetsuya can feel as the person hand is press on him and he feel bit worry since he doesn't have the energy to use his power if this stranger turn out to be a bad guy.

"Akashi . . ." He calls his master name again.

"Hey I am not going to hurt you so don't try to move too much." The male says as he places his hand on Tetsuya forehead, it feels so warm.

_Since when did I can feel other temperature?_

"I won't let you die."

_Who is he?_

"I don't want to lose you again Kuroko."

_Why is this guy calling me Kuroko? My name is Akashi Tetsuya._

"You haven't change a bit since the first time I saw you, I love you so much Tetsuya and we will soon be together again just like in my dream. Soon you will become mine and then we will make more people turn into someone like us so we will all be able to live happily without anyone has to die anymore."

_What are you talking about?_

"But that red hair guy name Akashi is an exception, he has to be kill in order for my dream to come true. If I let him live then you will never able to become mine again Kuroko."

_Kill Akashi? No! I won't let you! Stay away from my master!_

After that there is only darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko sit down on the grass as he look in front to see a boy with red hair is playing nearby the bushes to capture the butterfly but he fails and fall down on the ground. Kuroko chuckles as he stand up and walk toward the boy to helps him but as always the boy refuse his help wanting to stand up on his own.

"I'm a big boy now." He says.

The boy is so strong despite that he is still a kid, now Kuroko feels like he want to spoil him some more but decide not to.

"Shall we go back inside Akashi sama?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." The red yawns as he holds his hand together with Kuroko.

After 6 years has pass since then he begins to learn that kid need a lot of nap more than adult and getting use to it.

"Uncle Kuroko." The boy calls him.

"What is it?"

"How come you haven't age like dad? I see you in the picture with grandpa and you look the same even though years have pass. Why is it you still look the same just like in the picture uncle Kuroko?"

Kuroko keep smiling at the boy knowing that kids have a lot of curiosity inside them, Akashi Seijuro son is also like this when he find out that Kuroko can't ages just like other humans. Soon he will have to tell him just like he tells this boy father.

"I will tell you once you are old enough Akashi sama."

"Eh?" The boy sounds disappointed.

Kuroko pat Akashi little head before giving him to the maids so they will bath him and prepare him for bed. After the little Akashi is out from his sight, he begins to walks toward the main room of the mansion. After living here more than 70 years he already learned everything he needs to know about the Akashi family, all the traps doors and secret room hidden in the mansion and he also has learned about the first generation of the Akashi family until the current generation.

Now he is known as a bookman that is responsible to record the history of the Akashi family until its end. Well . . . it is better than doing nothing at all.

Once he is at the main door he opens it without knocking, as usual he sees a king size bed in the middle of the room and spot the current leader of the Akashi is sleeping on the chair facing outside the window.

Kuroko walks toward the bed and smile to see that his master has woken up.

"Hello Seijuro." He says as he touches the old and skinny hand. "I feel happy to see you are still doing well."

"Tet-su-ya." Seijuro says softly and its shaking which sadden Kuroko heart. When his master is a lot younger he can always says his name without much effort and still have energy to work and spent time with him but now it is different from thAT day in high school.

"Seijuro." Tears start to come out from Kuroko eyes as his master goes back to sleep in a few seconds later after that.

Now the Seijuro he knows is an old man, white hair, his red eyes is getting blurry, his body is getting skinny and now the only thing that keeps him alive is the machine that surrounds him.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuro son wake up and look at Kuroko. "Are you okay?"

"Seiichi sama." Kuroko wipe his tears as he turn to look at him.

"Come here." Seiichi calls him; Kuroko nods his head and ran toward his new master that will soon replace Seijuro place. "It's okay, I will be taking care of you from now on." The man in his twentieth promise him and kiss Kuroko forehead.

* * *

Tetsuya open his eyes and find himself inside his room, he sit up and check the wound that is already been heal.

"What a weird dream." He says.

"What dream?" Akashi asks as he glares at Tetsuya.

"Akashi sama?" Tetsuya startles seeing Akashi is so close to him.

Akashi looks at him closely and places his hand on Tetsuya forehead, after checking that the temperature is just fine he feel glad and put down his hand.

"Do you mind telling me how you collapse on the road?"

"Um . . . I got in a fight. I think." Tetsuya looks down feeling nervous if Akashi will scold him or not but after the long silence he gives out a sigh of relieve. He didn't see the surprise look on Akashi face as he keeps staring at Tetsuya studying the immortal expression. Since when did Tetsuya can show emotion easily?

"Tetsuya . . . what actually happen to you?"

"What did you mean Akashi sama?"

"Your temperature isn't cold anymore and it feels the same as me, also you just sigh just now even though you aren't supposed to feel anything at all. Haven't you realize that this whole time you are breathing?"

Tetsuya eyes widen and press his hand on his chest feeling the air comes in and out from his nose.

"Wh-what is going on?"

Akashi places his hand on Tetsuya cheek forcing him to look at his face.

"I think you are turning into a human."

"Eh?"

"Tell me everything that happens, did something unusual happen. Did someone do something to you?"

"Well . . . I meet Haizaki and somehow end up meeting his doll name Nijimura which is also a zenesis like me. He manages to harm me but the wound has healed so there is nothing to worry about Akashi sama. It seems like he will only harm those that hurt Haizaki so as long we don't touch him everything will be alright."

"TETSUYA! He hurts you how can you still say everything will be alright!"

This is the second time in his life seeing Akashi so angry but this time it is toward him. He feels guilty and pain inside of him and suddenly it suddenly disappear making him emotionless again. Akashi is surprise to see that Tetsuya has stop breathing and now has return back to its old self.

Once he touches Tetsuya skin again it feels cold like an ice.

"What the hell is going on?" He presses his hand on his face. "Why did he feel warm but suddenly feel cold again? How can he act like a human just now?"

* * *

He smiles as he look at the locket, it is made in the year 1890, the year he is born into this world. "Soon we will be together again Kuroko." He smiles as he grips the locket tightly in his hands. The man in front of him just smiles to see the boy he pick up from the street is now one of the pieces for his own entertainment.

"Now he has started his move I guess it is about time to make this school as a battlefield right?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello Akashi, I believe this will be the first time we met, right?" Midorima asks as he sits beside Tetsuya bed.

"Yes." Tetsuya answers.

"My name is Midorima Shintaro while this girl beside me is Momoi Satsuki." He introduces them self. "I am your brother friend."

"I see."

'_I wonder what they are doing here.' _Tetsuya thought as he looks at them straight in the eyes, they don't seem to be like bad guys. That girl keeps blushing as she look at him, why is she blushing? He can feel there is a lovely aura surrounds her as she keeps looking straight in his baby blue eyes.

"Why are you guys doing here in my room?" He asks.

"We just want to know more about you since you're related to your brother. We were thinking of visiting you at your class but since one of your classmate tell that you are sick so we decide to visit your room instead."

Actually Tetsuya can't get sick but since that accident Akashi is getting worry about him and thinking he should stay inside his room until it is clear that he won't go back to his human self.

Akashi has confirm earlier that Tetsuya in his human from is weak. Very, very weak.

"I make you some cookies, Tetsu kun." She takes out a transparent plastic bag that has been tie with a pink ribbon fill with chocolate chip cookies, Midorima gulps as he sees the poison. He calls it poison since Momoi cookies almost kill him before when he is young. Tetsuya thanks her as he take the plastic bag and open it, Akashi tells him it is polite to eat it right away and say it is good.

So he take a bite, as always he didn't feel before giving a fake smile saying it is good making both shock.

"REALLY?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes indeed."

'_Is this boy really Akashi little brother, he didn't blink an eye once he swallow that poison. This is a miracle!'_

"You are a strong boy." Midorima compliments.

"Um . . . thanks."

'_Why did he say I am a strong boy? Does human rarely eat cookies?'_

* * *

Haizaki smile widely as he looks at the headmaster while sitting on his doll laps.

"So, I heard that you finally going to start the fight with those humans."

"Indeed." The headmaster looks at Haizaki before looking at the doll. "If it wasn't for you Haizaki kun your doll wouldn't have participates in this game. I am truly grateful."

"There is no need for that Oji san, my doll just love me too much. Isn't that right, Nijimura?"

The doll remain silence having no interest in their conversation making Haizaki sulks, he wrap his arms around the doll neck and give him a kiss wanting the doll to respond to him. Seeing no reaction makes him angry and as he about to get off from the doll laps Nijimura pulls him back down.

"It looks like your doll is not being obedient." The headmaster smirks. "Also he seems very grumpy ever since he met Tetsuya."

"You got that right." Haizaki crosses his arms. "He is jealous even though I only want Akashi Tetsuya as my toy."

"Well, it can't be help. He just doesn't want you to lost interest in him."

"I'm not one of those people who will betray just because I gain something new."

"Even so doesn't that mean your doll doesn't trust you?"

Hearing that from the headmaster mouth make Haizaki startle and quickly look at Nijimura wondering if it's true. His doll doesn't trust him . . . this is ridiculous.

"Is what oji san say is the truth? You don't trust me?"

The doll look away once again keeps silence making Haizaki furious. "You don't believe me anymore? Did you lost faith in me? Nijimura . . ."

". . ."

The headmaster try to control his laughter, looks like Haizaki already face some difficulties before the battle is about to start. This will be very interesting. A doll that is jealous and its master that is in pain being emotionally hurt.

"You better do something to fix this or sacrifice has to be made."

* * *

Tetsuya feel different from before, it is true he isn't suppose to feel anything anymore but he can't help but feels something is missing. He starts to feel like this after being a human for a short time.

"Is there something wrong Tetsu kun?" Momoi asks feeling worry.

"It's nothing Momoi san." He answers politely.

"I think it is better if you get some rest." Midorima says as he pushes up his glasses a bit. "If anything happen to you I believe Akashi will be very angry and punish us."

"It's okay, I have something to do anyway and just like I say before I need your help to finish this business I'm having." Tetsuya says as he led them to the open field near the old abandon building that used by the students of Rakuzan before the new building is made.

Aomine is already there waiting for him alone, he looks surprise to see Midorima and Momoi is with him before smiling.

"Tetsu." He says as he lifts up his hand. "Why do you ask to meet here?" he asks.

Tetsuya just continue walking toward him even though the other two has stop their steps wanting to know what is going on. Then those three feel the strong wind as it goes passing them. Midorima know that Tetsuya is planning something but he didn't expect something like this to happen.

The wind is getting stronger as it starts to surround Tetsuya. Momoi eyes widen to see his foot is no longer on the ground.

"I know this is to sudden but Akashi asks me to fight you guys." He says as he points his finger at Aomine. "I guess I will start attacking you first."

"TETSU?" Aomine drop his phone on the ground and step back seeing that something if forming on Tetsuya hand shaping like a ball.

"Don't worry." He gives an assuring smile that Akashi thought him. "I won't kill you."

Kise is in the building looking outside seeing the fight has already started, he just smiles as he drink the lemon ice tea.

"This is the first time I see Aominecchi make that kind of face." Kise chuckles. "Midorimacchi loses his cool face and Momoicchi is looking very pale, I guess that expression will change once they get serious."

He is very thankful that Tetsuya tells him about this battle, now he has something to do in his free time.

"Three versus one. I wonder if Tetsuyacchi can beat them."

Unknown to them there are three people watching their battle, Haizaki can feel the sharp glare that his doll is giving but decide to ignore it since he is focusing more at Tetsuya. He can't shake off the feeling that he has seen Tetsuya before, he looks familiar to someone in his past.

* * *

**A/N: To many characters start appearing in this story and soon more will appear. So I was thinking that half of the Generation of Miracle should die. Agree? Or instead of killing that character I should made them gone for a while and bring that character back before the ending of the story. What do you guys think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I was thinking of killing Momoi to make this story more yaoi but since Riko will show up soon I change my mind since they will make good pairing. I know it is weird but I'm going to make Riko x Momoi.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorite and alert. I'm happy that someone is still reading my story. **

**Thank you!**

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Tetsu kun is a vampire!"

They look at her and frown while Kise can't stop laughing. Who would have thought that Momoi is dumber than him? He bet that even Akashi will become speechless hearing this.

"Momoi." Midorima eyebrow twitches. "Vampire doesn't exist and it is just fairytale, I believe Akashi little brother is something else."

"Ah . . ."

Tetsuya wonder if he should actually fight her, he can't sense any aura of fighters inside of her like Midorima and Aomine. Or she is hiding her ability?

Well, he shouldn't doubt Akashi since just like his master always says. Since he always win he is always right, it make him wonder why Akashi keep winning is it because he has a huge knowledge or just because he is lucky. Who know?

"Tetsu kun, does Akashi kun order for you to fight us?" She asks.

"Yes." He says.

"Very well then." Aomine smirks and tighten his fist. "Don't expect me to go easy on you Tetsu since the only one that can beat me is only me."

_He is very cocky for a human._

Also Midorima seems calmer than them as if he already know something like this will happen while Momoi seems nervous showing the sign she never been in this kind of situation before. She is either acting or she never truly been in a real fight before. He looks up to see the blond is watching them from above, from his face Tetsuya can tell that Kise is enjoying the view.

"Please don't die fast." Tetsuya warns and attack Aomine first.

"You stole my line." He says and jumps.

* * *

The time has finally come for him, wearing a mask covering half of his upper face so no one can see the hideous scar. It can't be help, people will get scare of him since that scar isn't pretty like in those action movies.

"Teppei." A girl with short brown hair wearing a small hat on her right head walk beside him, she is wearing a black mini skirt, blue blazer and frilly pink clothes in the inside, wearing kneel high boots.

"Riko sama." He smiles happily seeing her. "Are you excited as well to get to see Kagami kun again?"

"Nope since I already have a boyfriend and he is an idiot when it is about magic, I only came here to see you off since once you step inside there is no going back."

"I know." Teppei voice changes to high pitch, his body figure changes as well as his height. He is turning into a girl.

"What's your girl name Teppei?" Riko asks before she leaves.

"Well . . . I guess I prefer the name Yuki Kuran from 'Vampire Knight', it sounds cool."

Riko chuckle hearing someone who is not otaku says that.

"Remember what I say earlier, Kagami already confirm (not 100%) that there is a zenesis in this school too goes by the name Akashi Tetsuya. Find him Yuki and find the person responsible for this mess of the tragedy years ago and take him down. From my father research by killing the mastermind is the only way to remove the curse of the zenesis."

Yuki nods her head.

"Riko, if I manage to kill this mastermind will I die?"

Riko smile drops and replace with sadness.

"I-I don't know."

"If I die can you please marry Hyuuga."

"TEPPEI!" She blushes matching the same color as the tomato.

"Call me Yuki, I'm in a girl form after all." He/she winks and skips away from the magician.

* * *

Akashi watches as Muraskibara packing.

"Please." He says. "Be back safely Atsushi."

"Yes Aka chin." He says. "I promise I will be back."

"Remember that you are in undercover and put your loyalty for them so they will put their trust on you. Wait until I order you to come back and don't ever betray my hope and faith in you Atsushi since you're the only one that I can count in this mission."

"Aka chin. If anything happen to me-"

Akashi cut him off. "Don't die."

He gives his last bow and walk out from his room leaving Akashi alone.

'_Please be safe Atsushi. I'm sorry for making you take Tetsuya place but since his human self appear I began to worry if anything happens to him.'_

* * *

Haizaki get off from his doll laps knowing the anger and jealousy inside has risen so it is better for him to stay away for his own safety. As he walks out from the office he remembers the words that the headmaster tells him when they first met

_'All zenesis is curse because of the sin they create, Nijimura is one of those sinner.'_

"What kind of sin did they make to make them immortal?" Haizaki wonders. "Also who is the person that curse them?"

* * *

**A/N: I decide that Murasakibara and Tetsuya meeting will be far ahead in the future. I know this is weird for me to say this but I was thinking of Midorima death.**


End file.
